La Nuit a Cordoba
by amazing6769
Summary: A French archeologist who ran away from his life met a mysterious Bohemian drummer in the party of Sevilla Mayor. He would not have known this green-eyed Bohemian would change his life forever, in the name of a deadly love.


第一章 在面具下 一．塞维利亚的卡宏鼓 这是圣雅各节①刚刚结束的一个再平常不过的午后。昔日正统的倭马亚王朝的都会②正在亘古不变的午休中沉眠着。炙热的、近乎于灰白的毒辣日光，笼罩着城市中心的马特奥斯加戈大道，那高热仿佛要把铺得平平整整的石板路烤出几道裂隙。如果仔细倾听，甚至能够听得到碎石子在阳光下发出低低呻吟的单调声响，这声音弥散在寂静的街巷里，融销进灼灼的白光里，就像城市本身发出的一种毫无音韵、旋律和动机的吟唱。阳光统治着此时此刻的一切，褐红色的屋瓦，白色的泥墙，黄灰色的钟塔，昨夜的游行狂欢残留下的遍地纸屑与垢污，都被强光裁成了滥觞于十七世纪的黑色版画般的剪影，抹去了所有色彩，只剩下光与影。 空荡荡的大街上，看不到一个人影，甚至连流浪的猫狗都看不到。任何活物在这样的日照下都会变得愚钝而麻木，南意大利的阿普利亚地区甚至有这样的传言，只要直视过圣雅各节正午的阳光，眼底就会被打上黑色的烙印，终生难以抹除。无论这种传言是否为漫长的午休提供辩护的借口，太阳之神的威能已足以彰然昭显。 可是即使在如此毒烈的日头下，一个弓着腰的身影，慢吞吞地出现在了墙下的阴影里。敲钟人费尔南多，正拖着老迈的脚步，走向高耸的吉拉尔达塔③，准备敲响日间祷的钟声，给塞维利亚的寂静添上几声悠长而沉闷的钟鸣。 主啊，瞧这没完没了的狂欢！他朝街上堆积如山的废弃物唾了两口，紧了紧腰间的麻绳带子，继续在灼灼白光里隅隅前行。在这位虔信的老基督徒看来，世间所有的邪恶都来自于欢愉，所有的欢愉都来自于歌唱和舞蹈，而所有的歌唱和舞蹈，都来自于安达卢西亚地区充斥着的波希米亚人。这些黑皮肤的撒旦的门徒，在只属于圣雅各的夜里高声歌唱，用他们那邪恶的手鼓、响板和吉他，叫人们忘却了天父的恩典和雅各的功绩。王上如果还有点天主教徒的良心，就应该像当年驱逐摩尔人一样驱逐这些异端，让他们无处藏身。呸！他又对着地上亮闪闪的纸片啐了一口，好像在对着波希米亚人廉价却耀眼的盛装吐唾沫。 啐完后，费尔南多心满意足地走进钟塔，沿着斜坡一步步往上攀爬。深陷在石壁里的窄窄方窗拂进了瓜达尔基维尔河上的风，带着几分闷热的腥气。上了年纪的敲钟人喘着粗气，总算攀上了顶层，他习惯性地向下张望这座城市，眯起深棕色的眼睛，俨然高踞于王座之上的国王，审视着自己的土地。 这里是阿尔卡萨王宫，那里是旧御花园，再远点是黄金塔，若是转到另一边来，就可以看到最近刚搞了个罗马式白色大理石外墙的市政厅。费尔南多的眼睛眯得更细了，他看到了什么？几辆运送蔬果和鲜肉的驴车正停在市政厅外，在这连上帝也要雷打不动地小憩的时间？难不成市长老爷今晚又要搞什么隆重的晚宴，现在就得开始着手准备？ 唉，晚宴，晚宴！敲钟人连连叹着气，搓了搓手，打开大钟的木栅栏，一把抓起钟绳—从没有停止过的狂欢！在塞维利亚！ 巨大的钟舌被扯动，撞击着金属内壁，钟声如洪水般骤然冲闸而出，顷刻间淹没了这座城市的寂静与热风。 当黄昏的帷幕悄然拉上，费尔南多从钟楼俯视的王国可才算真正醒过来。蜿蜒如蛇尾的街巷，老旧的油灯接连亮起，昏黄光线中充斥着惯常的塔帕斯④被端上桌时的叮当声，招摇的花裙摆簌簌作响的声音，不知从何处传出男男女女的粗声大笑。烟雾腾腾的夜色里，有几辆装饰考究的马车，碌碌地碾过主街覆满的垃圾，驶向灯火通明的市政厅。这些体面的老爷太太是接到了请柬，赶赴圣雅各节之后的"又一场庆典"，市长先生不忘在柬帖末尾加上一句颇为耐人寻味的附语："有一位特殊的客人，对诸位了解近日马德里宫廷的动向，将不无助益。"这位客人究竟是何方神圣，则只字不提。是颇有门路的得势廷臣？还是暗地里频频出入王宫的大主教？或是那位来自于两西西里王国的漂亮王后的情人？甚至更有看头，三者皆是？对于这点，塞维利亚的绅士与贵妇们，并不比教堂的敲钟人知道得更多。 在仆人的引导下，他们穿过犹如教堂般深广的前厅，一位身材矮小，眼神灵活如同獾类，身着紧绷绷的黑色礼服的男子前来问候他们—堂萨图尔诺先生，塞维利亚现任的市长亲热地伸出手臂，让最年长的那位女士挽着，将戴着镂花三角头巾的贵妇们引入宴会厅旁的沙龙。经过新近装修完毕的台球室的时候，一个年轻的贵妇驻足了片刻。"亲爱的萨图尔诺尼，我想这就是那位神秘的客人了？"她带着微笑轻声说。于是女宾们的目光追随着她的视线，落在正手持长杆立于方桌边，微微颌首，侧头凝视球局的男宾身上。 玻璃壁灯略显暧昧的光线，首先勾勒出的是那头灿烂的金发。尽管已经被谦卑地用深蓝色发带紧紧束起，鬓角也并未像主显日的乡绅那般抹上大量的香脂，而只略作简单修饰，但已足以让贵妇们打开手中的折扇，在黑丝绸后低低窃语—那可不是在教堂做礼拜的女子为吸引公众注意力而往黑发或棕发染上的金黄色，不是那种生硬而粗糙的鬈发。上帝恩赐的金发，在塞维利亚始终是令人饶有兴致的谈资，更何况它属于一位与宫廷有所关联的男宾。有位夫人注意到他的蓝色上装与其他男宾相比虽然略嫌朴素，做工却很是考究，料子相当轻软，样式也更为雅致，他的领结打得很低，似乎是为了方便击球时转动颈脖。事实上他的姿态也确实一如他的衣着风格，闲散地抚着球杆，以一种难以模仿的优雅轻靠在球桌旁。相形之下他的对手，那些本地的绅士们下颌顶着翘起的高高领结，前襟挂满了琳琅的胸章，拧着浓黑的眉毛，一声不吭地用力击球，倒显得阴沉而笨拙了。 当然，对于可敬的贵妇们来说，这位宾客最值得称道之处还是那只属于"富贵人家"的肤色，那是瓷器的青白，锦缎的色泽，刚上了清漆的家具映射出的光芒，即使他早已过了最让女人心醉神迷的年纪，叫岁月夺去了当年的好容貌，这种"富贵"的气度倒使得他愈加沉稳温雅了。然后他抬起金色的头颅，看到了在台球室门边驻足不前的几位贵妇，笑了笑，将球杆移至左手，右手摁在胸前行了个躬身礼。夫人们纷纷收起扇子，朝他屈膝回礼，最靠近门边的那位女宾注意到他的瞳眸是鲜明的深蓝色，在灯光下映出一环金色的反光。多妙啊。她暗自思忖。若是洛佩兹⑤画施洗者约翰的时候能有这样的模特，画家先生就该顶满意了。 晚餐按照安达卢西亚地区的习惯，定于九点开始，此前贵妇人们在休息室里寒暄时，少不了享受猜测那位金发宾客身份的乐趣。是的，是的，她们已经知道了他是法国人，名唤弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦，姓氏后有着法国波旁王朝授予的男爵头衔，还是那位作风颇令人侧目的蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人⑥的家庭导师，研修古典文学和考古学，此番来安达卢西亚是为了进行一个听着就叫人心慌气促的关于古罗马时期某场战争的研究，可是仅仅这些又怎能满足她们的好奇心呢？ 贵妇们环坐在铺有鲜红绸缎的长凳上，不住地摇着扇子，攒着血红色石榴花的花束掩映着她们脸庞上含义复杂的笑容。一个镶有红宝石的圆形香水瓶，于她们的指间传递着，好给这酷暑的夏夜增加点清凉的气息，嵌着画像的手镯在传递中叮当作响，边饰繁冗的彩色衣裙和头巾簌簌地相互摩挲。想象随着谈话的内容而飞驰，不到一个来小时，她们已经将这位儒雅的学者描绘成了周游列国的卡萨诺瓦，能够将古罗马典籍倒背如流的唐璜。 此时此刻，在宴会厅里呆着的绅士们，对这位远道而来的宾客的印象却截然相反—"不过是个穷酸的考古骗子。"塞维利亚当地最有声望的摩拉依玛侯爵与他谈过话后，对毕恭毕敬的市长说道，"他是有个表亲在杜勒伊里宫替查理十世张罗事务没错，姑且不论那位表亲把法国的事务打点得如何—据我所知是很糟的⑦，他看起来可一点插手的份儿都没有。他一个月前见到了王后殿下，竟然不谈任何与国事诏书⑧有关的问题，只与她谈论历史和艺术。到头来他知道的除了这位新王后热爱古罗马雕塑之外，就不剩下什么了！" "哎，您可耐心点，爵爷。"市长用手绢擦着油光发亮的前额，"王上的诏书颁布后，大家都伸长了脖子等着巴黎那边的反应，他有法国波旁的血统，又熟识马德里宫廷里的红人，肯定能透露点有用的风声，好让我们安安心。" 哼！侯爵老爷跺了跺象牙柄的手杖："听他瞎扯什么考古学问题还不如直接去看那些胡扯谈的报纸！我敢打赌，他还会说拉丁语！⑨"显然他不是唯一一个这么想的绅士，想从这位神秘的宾客嘴里套出点关于法国宫廷对费迪南七世的政策的态度的客人们，不无悻悻而归。 "鄙人只是历史的卑微的学生。"这位男爵先生用流利的西班牙语应对着绅士们的种种试探，"毕生埋首于古籍之间，对政治确实知之甚少，幸得蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人引荐，才得以觐见王后。然而殿下正身怀六甲，不便过多谈论国事，仅能以历史逸闻，博得殿下一笑而已。" "您是否听到什么消息，任何消息，关于王后殿下所怀是否王子之事？"还是有人急不可耐地提出了这个敏感的问题，可是甫一提出，宴会厅里登时变得静悄悄的，就连侯爵老爷说话的声音都放低了，仿佛在竖着耳朵等他的回答。一个男孩儿，一位嫡出的王子，这饱经内乱之苦的国家已经等了太久。未来数十年的动荡或是安宁，都系于这个男性继承人之上。 波诺伏瓦先生只是微笑着。"先生们，在下对这片赤热土地的热爱，并不比你们要少上几分。"他举起高脚杯，青橄榄在猩红色的液体中晃动着—"天佑西班牙。" "天佑西班牙！"绅士们纷纷举杯为这个国家祝祷，心中却是各怀滋味。没人注意到那位外国宾客已经默默地垂下眼睑，眼底映出杯中游移摇荡的红光。愿这片土地永不再沾染血腥，他不出声地喃喃道。 晚宴比预定时间晚了半小时开始，所幸丰盛的佳肴足以抚慰诸位宾客的饥肠辘辘，硕大的龙虾的触须伸出了银盘，熟透的石榴和菠萝堆得几乎和长桌上锦簇的花团一样高，塞维利亚特产的雪利酒酱汁羊腰子、炖牛尾、炸海鲜一盘接着一盘地端上来，让客人们忙得几乎无暇谈话。到了主人致祝酒辞的时间，市长朝着波诺伏瓦先生再次举起了酒杯："这是安达卢西亚省给您献上的敬意。" "您的敬意就如同安达卢西亚葡萄酒的芳醇。"法国学者回应道，温文尔雅的笑容掩饰住了长途旅行之后仍要应付当地权贵的疲惫。昨天深夜他一抵达塞维利亚，几乎刚从马车下来，就被直接请进了市政厅，甚至没来得及好好看看这座曾是阿拉伯世界最耀眼的明珠的都市。 安达卢西亚会要了你的命，弗朗西斯。伯爵夫人曾对他这么说，那时他们正坐在马德里近郊别墅的庭院里，初夏的阳光透过梧桐叶子的间隙洒下来。他阖上了蒙田的《随笔集》，注视着伯爵夫人乌黑的双眼。是因为它的炎热，肮脏，抑或流行的疾病？他用半开玩笑的语气问道，那么与西西里的卡尔塔尼塞，或是优卑亚岛的哈尔基斯相比如何？曾在那些地方的荒野幸存下来的考古学者，会经不起安达卢西亚烈日的考验么？ 不，我指的不是这些。她探过身来，将形状姣好的指尖摁在他的唇上。你太爱这片土地，并终将会被它耗尽一切。 玛丽亚，你可没告诉我它会首先用如此官僚的方式来耗尽一切。他苦笑着在心里说。 晚宴后按着法国的习惯，开始跳四对方阵舞。小提琴婉然鸣响，波诺伏瓦先生与十几位男宾们列成一队，向对面的舞伴低首行礼，然后轻轻滑步向前，执起女士的纤手，行进，旋转，然后各自错开，更换舞伴。厚重的裙角随着节奏缓缓摇曳，偶尔暧昧地掠过裹着皮革与白袜的小腿，手与手在女士的纤腰后交错，隔着绷得紧紧的丝绒或是绸缎。他在后退的时候弯下颈脖，深蓝色发带从颈边垂下，又随着越来越快的旋转而拂至身后，俯仰之间，水晶吊灯的光芒仿佛已经抹去了时间在他脸庞上烙印下的痕迹。在舞池边观望的贵妇人们称道他舞姿之轻捷优雅，而开始啜饮蒙蒂利亚酒的绅士们醉醺醺地说，只有年老力衰的浪荡子，才会向五十岁的妇人抛送暗示的眼神。 一曲终了，宾客们从舞池三三两两地散开。法国学者面对盛情的称赞，带着些许复杂的神色说，那是他少年时在英国常跳的一首曲子。一位夫人摇着扇子，接过了他的话："您年轻时还在英国住过一段时间？" "啊，英国。"波诺伏瓦先生的声音里透出点干涩的意味，"并非仅仅'住过一段时间'，我在那里度过了全部的童年与少年时代。那个国家庇护了我的父亲与母亲，使他们得以逃离共和派的断头台。事实上，若非拿破仑战争结束，我大概不会有任何机会踏上法兰西的土地。"之后他就沉默了下来，似乎在刻意回避关于自己在大革命时期的流亡贵族身份的话题，所幸另一位宾客与他谈起了他对蒙丹涅斯⑩的印象，而他立即欣欣然地投入了对雕塑艺术与神学的讨论之中。 舞曲时起时落，夜色已深了，塞维利亚的绅士与贵妇们的兴致却丝毫未减，一瓶接着一瓶的雪利酒和孟柴尼拉酒被打开，短号吹奏出了欢快的旋律，精细的皮鞋敲打着宴会厅的大理石地面，噢咧！这些上等的老爷太太们像观看斗牛那般，在一曲快舞结束时齐声欢呼，有节奏地击掌。波诺伏瓦先生饶有兴致地观望着，心想，这与法国的晚宴行将结束时男女相拥着跳花样舞，无人不偷偷地将小腿伸进女伴的钟式裙里摩挲的场景，又有多么不同呵。然而更使他惊讶的还在后头，喝得醉意醺然的市长先生跳上了一张短凳，打了个酒嗝后，高声向宾客们宣布："女士们…先先先生们！现在是来找点乐子的时候了！也给我们的客人见识一下塞维利亚的民间艺术！" 男宾们发出一阵兴高采烈的嘘声，而女宾们愈发使劲地打着扇子，仿佛那扇子是打在她们丈夫的身上。市长在凳子上晃了几下，作了个"安静"的手势："兄兄兄弟别太高兴！今晚没有茨冈人跳舞！没有！"又一阵含义更为复杂的嘘声之后，堂萨图尔诺先生远远地朝着法国学者行了个礼，用带着浓重口音的法语大声说道，阁下，且看最好的茨冈歌队！ 话音刚落，他就骨碌碌滚下了凳子，波诺伏瓦先生忙不迭穿过人群要去搀扶他，可是宾客们已经朝乐池涌去，包括迅速地爬起来的市长先生自己。原先的乐队，现在已经被几个身着黑衣的波希米亚人取代。他们像从最深的黑夜里浮现而出的几缕阴影，不知什么时候就悄然出现在了宴会厅的角落，沉默着将他们的乐器调试完毕。那些乐器也简单得惊人，一把吉他，一个手鼓，两副响板，再加上一件不知名的，看起来颇似褐色的方箱子的乐器而已。法国学者不得不注意到，所有歌队的成员都戴着半遮脸的黑色面具，边缘点缀着黑色羽毛，有如在扮演安息日里狂欢纵歌的魔鬼的门徒，叫人辨不清他们的真正面孔。 领头的那个肤色黝黑的老波希米亚人站起身来，默不作声地鞠上一躬。没有其他语言，他径自清了清嗓，高喊出一长串悠远苍凉的音节，嘶哑却又高亢的声音如同荒野的烈风，刀子般划过高耸的厅堂，叫人禁不住心头一颤。待凄厉的回音消散殆尽，手鼓才低声地哗哗作响，小心翼翼般，宛如在烘托一段更为激烈的旋律。 咚。咚。咚。沉重的鼓声悠悠响起，竟是来自于那个方形的箱子。年轻的鼓手，低低地分开双腿，跨坐于方箱之上，用手掌敲击着棕褐色的鼓面。随着缓慢的节奏，鼓手那被黑色腰带紧裹的纤细腰肢，也在充满暗示地不断移动着，犹如在黑夜中徐徐游动的某种动物。罪恶的暗示。若是多明我会的苦修士见到此情此景，将不得不举起十字架以示驱逐，然而在酒精氤氲的宴会厅里，这种意象竟变得如此自然而然，乃至令人迷醉。 鼓声越来越快，鼓手敲击的力度也越来越大，他时而猛地俯身，又骤然扬起腰肢，黑色的胯股与脊背连成的曲线如遽然流动的波浪，在急剧的鼓点声中游移不息。很快手鼓与响板也加入了进来，应和着响亮的啪啪击掌声，每一记重音都像正叩在心脏之上。老波希米亚人再次放声歌唱，用一种陌生的，只属于他们种族的语言，旋律不甚分明，反而是叩击的声声鼓点催生了每一次高潮，仿佛节奏里面才隐藏着真正的音乐。 忽地，鼓点由强转弱，只见年轻的鼓手抬起颀长的右腿，绷紧趾尖，将小腿腹贴在鼓面上，侧过身来，腰肢以一种微妙的优美角度弯折着，用手轻拍鼓面的左侧，使其发出更为尖细而短促的声音。他是在用自己的身体为那面方鼓调音，全然凭着身体的接触，来改变鼓声的轻重高低。此刻他黑色的躯体本身，似乎也成为了一件曼妙的乐器，足以激发出惊异的多变鼓点。歌手的声音也由激昂转为哀怨，嘶哑的歌喉唱出如泣如诉的旋律，也许是关于一段丧失的爱情，也许是关于一位悲恸的母亲，歌词已经不再重要，重要的是那自始至终如心跳般敲击不止的鼓点，缓慢地、耐心地，再次将歌声带向高处，直至歌声如同铿然绷断的琴弦，戛然而止。 一记干脆利落的重击。然后是刹那间冷却下来的寂静。鼓手从方箱子上直起腰来，大大咧咧地将手放在膝上，双腿仍然肆无忌惮地分开。他扬起尚未被遮住的形状美好的下颌，扫视着神态各异的贵族乡绅们，当他的视线落在那位金发的宾客身上的时候，似乎有意无意地停留了片刻。波诺伏瓦先生的身体不由自主地变得僵直。 —面具的轮廓沿着眼角的方向，斜斜地向上挑起，在那黑色绸面之下，转动着的竟是一双祖母绿色的眸子。 ①圣雅各节，每年7月25日为纪念耶稣的十二门徒之一雅各而举行的节日。圣雅各也是西班牙的守护神。 ②此处指西班牙城市塞维利亚。倭马亚王朝，阿拉伯帝国的第一个世袭王朝。公元756年，倭马亚家族遭到大屠杀，幸存者之一阿卜杜勒•拉赫曼逃往伊比利亚半岛，建立起政权。在阿拉伯帝国的倭马亚王朝统治崩溃之后，该政权仍统治了西班牙部分地区长达三百年。因其血统直接承袭于倭马亚家族，故称为"正统的倭马亚王朝"。 ③吉拉尔达塔，原为塞维利亚大清真寺的宣礼塔，后被改造成天主教堂的钟塔。 ④塔帕斯，西语为"tapas"，意为小盘的下酒菜。 ⑤文森特•洛佩兹•依伯塔纳（1772-1850），当时在西班牙享有盛誉的肖像画家。 ⑥蒙蒂荷伯爵夫人（1794-1879），西班牙十九世纪的上流社会颇有影响力的人物。她的长女帕卡成为了富甲欧洲的阿尔巴公爵之妻，次女欧仁妮成为了拿破仑三世的妻子，即法兰西第二帝国的皇后。 ⑦当时法国的波旁王朝正面临着政治危机，法国国王查理十世因清洗拿破仑党的残留势力，恢复天主教会的权威，收紧对言论的控制而引发民众的广泛不满。1830年7月25日，正是圣雅各节当日，民众抗议查理十世颁布的敕令的行动爆发，史称"七月革命"。 ⑧国事诏书，由西班牙国王费迪南七世于1830年3月29日颁布，对传统的萨利克继承法中关于"女性无权继承王位"的规定进行修改。因费迪南七世长久以来没有子嗣，其第四任妻子玛丽亚•克里斯蒂娜当时正怀有身孕，若诞下的是女儿，则王位将由公主继承。国事诏书的颁定引发了西班牙国内政治势力的分裂，支持卡洛斯亲王的人们极力反对修改萨利克继承法，认为王位应当由国王的弟弟继承。这也是为何文中的塞维利亚乡绅们如此关注王后所怀是否王子的问题。 ⑨这是西班牙谚语，"某人会说拉丁语"的意思是"某人是骗子"。（→ →） ⑩蒙丹涅斯（1568-1648），西班牙雕塑家，其代表作为塞维利亚教区的祭坛雕像《耶稣被钉死于十字架上》。 


End file.
